bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Isane Kotetsu
Galeria Isane z anime Obrazki profilowe Ep54IsaneKotetsu.png|Isane Kotetsu podczas inwazji Ryoka. Isane241.jpg|Isane Kotetsu, wicekapitan 4. Oddziału. Ep197IsaneKotetsu.png|Isane podczas pobytu w Hueco Mundo. Ep241IsaneKotetsu2.png|Isane Kotetsu. Ep241IsaneCharaPic.png|Isane. Soul Society Ep54UnohanaExplains.png|Unohana wyjaśnia Isane dlaczego Yamamoto okłamał Rukię. Itegumo shikai.jpg|Shikai Isane - Itegumo. Ichigo defeats Chojiro & Isane.jpg|Isane i Chōjirō Sasakibe pokonani przez Ichigo Kurosakiego. Unohana Isane Minazuki.jpg|Isane ocalona przez Unohanę. O55 Isane i Unohana na grzbiecie Minazuki.png|Isane na Minazuki. Isane stopping Aizen.jpg|Isane wraz z Unohaną próbuje powstrzymać Aizena i Gina. Ep61IsaneUsesKakushitsuijaku.png|Isane szuka Aizena za pomocą Kakushitsuijaku. IsaneTenteikuura.jpg|Isane używa zaklęcia Tenteikūra. Ep61Tenteikūra.png|'Tenteikūra'. Bount (tylko anime) Ep100UnohanaExaminesPuppet.png|Isane przygląda się jak Unohana bada kontrolowanych przez Ritz. Episode105IsaneHitsugaya.png|Isane składa raport Hitsugayi. Hueco Mundo Unohana, Kotetsu and the Exequias.jpg|Isane i Unohana konfrontują się z Exequias. Unohana and Isane heal Sado and Gantenbainne.jpg|Unohana i Isane leczą Sao Gantenbainne'a. Ikebana club yachiru renji rangiku isane unohana.png|Klub Ikebana. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) 230Momo greets.png|Isane i Momo witają Hitsugayę i Rangiku. 230Isane looks.png|Isane przygląda się Haineko. 230Hitsugaya blushes.png|Isane, Hitsugaya, Rangiku i Momo. 230Unohana and Isane tend.png|Isane stoi nad rannymi, gdy Muramasa ujawnia swój plan. 231Isane expresses.png|Isane i Unohana. IsanePlayUp.png|Isane przyznaje, że z jej Itegumo coś się dzieje. 233Nemu says.png|Isane rozmawia z Nemu. 233Unohana and Isane express.png|Isane i Unohana zaskoczone. 234Isane expresses.png|Isane świadkiem wybudzenia się Rukii. 234Rukia asks.png|Rukia pyta Isane gdzie jest Ichigo. 237Ichigo_meets.png|Ichigo spotyka się z Rukią i Isane po zniknięciu Byakuyi. 241Hyorinmaru freezes.png|Hyōrinmaru zamraża cały pokój. Iba appears before Isane.png|Tetsuzaemon Iba pojawia się przed Isane. 243Ashisogi_Jizo_confronts.png|Ashisogi Jizō konfrontuje się z Isane i Ibą. Isane Kotetsu and Tetsuzaemon Iba vs. Ashisogi Jizo.png|Ashisogi Jizō pojawia się. 243Iba wonders.png|Iba zastanawia się kim jest Ashisogi Jizō. 243Isane stops.png|Isane zatrzymuje Ibę. Ep243Shakkahō.png|Isane używa Shakkahō przeciwko Ashisogi Jizō. 243Iba slashes.png|Iba przecina budynek. 243Fireball_hurtles.png|Kula ognia pędząca w stronę Isane i Iby. 243Isane shields.png|Isane zasłannia się przed skutkami eksplozji wywołanej przez Tobiume. 243Isane notes.png|Isane zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może się ruszyć. Haineko and Tobiume come on the scene.png|Haineko i Tobiume pojawiają się. 243Momo attacks.png|Momo atakuje Tobiume. Tobiume explains Ashisogi Jizo's ability to Isane, as Iba watches on.png|Tobiume tłumaczy Isane zdolności Ashisogi Jizō. Ep245JizoChasesVCs.png|Czwórka wicekapitanów ucieka przed Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. The Shinigami collapse due to Ashisogi Jizo's poison.png|Shinigami pokonani. Sztuczna Karakura O228 Isane, Rangiku, Nanao, Nemu, Kiyone i Yachiru są świadkami zniszczenia ich basenu.png|Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami przygląda się, jak Byakuya Kuchiki niszczy ich basen. O228 Kiyone i Isane na plaży.png|Siostry Kotetsu w strojach kąpielowych. O228 Ichigo asystuje Stowarzyszeniu Kobiet Shinigami na plaży.png|Ichigo pomaga Stowarzyszeniu Kobiet Shinigami w organizacji szczegółów dotyczących urlopu. O303 Rangiku i Momo oglądają kartkę Isane.png|Isane zmieszana po otrzymaniu kartki z żyrafą. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) 259Isane greets.png|Isane wita Nanao. Isane Kotetsu greets Nanao Ise.png|Isane rozmawia z Nanao. The Captains observe their progress.png|Isane obserwuje postęp grupy zadaniowej. Odc263 Stowarzyszenie nakryte.png|Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami nakryte. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Akon carried by Isane.png|Akon niesiony przez Isane. Unohana_and_Isane_analyse_Dangai_information.png|Isane i Unohana analizują informacje z Dangai. Ep340RangikuIsane.png|Isane i Rangiku. Omake O288 Rukia zaszokowana okularami Isane.png|Rukia zaszokowana widokiem zabawnych okularów Isane. Galeria Isane z mangi Obrazki profilowe R685 Kapitan Isane Kotetsu.png|Nowy wygląd Isane. Soul Society Bakudou77.jpg|Isane używa Bakudō. C180 cover Isane.png|Isane na okładce 180. rozdziału. ByakuyaHavingNemuAndIsaneArrested.png|Isane i Nemu aresztowane z rozkazu Byakuyi. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R524 List do Isane.png|Isane trzyma list od Unohany. R515 Płacząca Isane.png|Isane płacze nad listem od swojej kapitan. R570 Isane i Stern Ritter V.png|Gwenhael pojawia się zza Isane. R571 Gwenhael ponownie się pojawia.png|Kotetsu patrzy na Stern Rittera. R572 okładka.png|Kotetsu na okładce 572. rozdziału mangi. R573 Wejście Zarakiego.png|Isane patrzy na Zarakiego. R573 Ziemia zaczyna się osuwać.png|Wicekapitan przerażona osuwaniem się ziemi. R613 Koniec leczenia.png|Isane po zakończeniu leczenia rannych. R622 Okładka.png|Isane na okładce 622. rozdziału. R629 Gotei 13 wkracza do Reiokyu.png|Gotei 13 w Reiōkyū. Epilog R685 Nowy skład Gotei 13.png|Isane jako kapitan. Animacje z Isane Kakushitsuijaku.gif|'Kakushitsuijaku'. IsaneTenteikuura.gif|Isane używa Tenteikūry. Galeria Isane z filmów Kyoraku going into surgery.png|Przygotownia do leczenia Shunsuia Kyōraku. Category:Galerie